<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Loyalties by RandomGuygoesviral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882584">Family Loyalties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral'>RandomGuygoesviral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anime Campaign! (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Family, Family Bonding, Happy Family, Mild Language, Moxie is trying her best, Non-Linear Narrative, Please. Please take my Roughhouse content, Protective Siblings, not beta read we die like Cracker Jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuygoesviral/pseuds/RandomGuygoesviral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moxie Roughhouse knew she wasn't reliable when it came to a lot of things! She wasn't reliable with secrets. Not with feelings. Certainly not with someone else's stuff. But there was one thing she knew pretty damn well. And that? Well. She was reliable with the people she cared about! Always!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Loyalties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I!!!!! Love the Roughhouses!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Moxie Roughhouse knew she wasn't reliable when it came to a lot of things! She wasn't reliable with secrets. Not with feelings. Certainly not with someone else's stuff. But there was one thing she knew pretty damn well. And that? Well. She was reliable with the people she cared about! Always!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Serious, though. She was fully aware of the fact that she was dumb in a lot of ways! She didn't get trusted much- bein a street punk and all- and it didn't bother her at all! What did bother her was when someone came after one of the nerds she cared about!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered a few times where this reliability came in handy. In a lot of ways, she was one of the older Roughhouses. Sure there was three older ones than her, but maturity levels differed. Roxie acted younger than Moxie a lot of the time because she was a stubborn jerk. So, yeah! Moxie was like one of the older ones sometimes!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> hated when people were mean to her family. Especially the twins. Rex could handle it, he was Rex. His bruised ego affected him much less than his actual bruises did. Bell could handle it, too! Most of the time! Even if Moxie didn't entirely believe in the ghost stuff, that was her little sister! No one got to bully her family but her! And Moxie did that lovingly!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways. Bell was cryin cause some dirtbag older kids went and harassed her on the way home from school. So, naturally, Moxie managed to witness this while she totally casually walked down the sidewalk </span>
  <span>totally not because she made sure the twins got home safe every day</span>
  <span>. And of course, she chased after the jerks, bat swinging! What would they do, stop her? Challenge Moxie Roughhouse? Nah!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she ended up returning to Bell and Rex. Rex was tryin his very best to cheer Bell up bit it wasn't workin super well. Usually it did work! So Moxie was a little worried!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kneeled down and grinned at Bell. Much to her surprise, she suddenly felt arms wrapping around her as the girl squished into her. Moxie blinked, having not expected it. Regardless, she ruffled her sisters hair affectionately and gave Rex a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another one of these occasions was with Gio. The two of them had been best friends for forever! Not just because they were cousins, either! The moment Moxanna Roughhouse and Giovanni Potage were anywhere together, the whole world shook in fear! They were too powerful for the world to bear!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That being said, Gio had always been more emotional than Moxie. So naturally, that caused some issues! She remembered the specific occasion clearly. They were younger, much younger. Gio was like- thirteen. If he was emotional now, imagine that but tripled for thirteen year old Giovanni. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when some jerks came on by after a game (that Gio and Moxie's team had won, thank you very much), she was instantly on guard. Maybe it was stupid on her part to be so protective all of the time. Maybe not. Who knows. Not Moxie! She didn't care, either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guys were being punks! Total jerks for no reason! One of em pushed her back and the other knocked Gio down! What kind of bull was that?! That's stupid! No one gets to do that to someone as cool and great as Giovanni!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Moxie went right up to em and wacked both of them super good with her bat! It sent them running and she wouldn't have it any other way! No one like them deserved to go and harass the people </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> cared about!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time she'd scared them away, she had momentarily lost focus on why she was doing it. Turning around, however, she remembered again. Giovanni was crying! And almost marched back to those guys to beat them up worse! She couldn't do that, though. Not with Gio on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So instead of marching back to those guys, she marched over to Giovanni! Moxie stuck an arm out for him to take, quickly pulling him up into a bear hug. He cried into Moxie's shoulder for another few minutes while she continued to threaten those guys. Eventually, they pulled away. Moxie flicked his nose. Gio punched her arm. Everything was right with the world!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So. No. Moxie honestly can't really do... much. She isn't trustworthy. She isn't all that smart. But if there's one thing she is? It's loyal. And you'll be </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> if you hurt the people she cares about.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gimme some of that sweet sweet feedback! Comments are always appreciated. <br/>I hope you enjoyed this one!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>